Lead Me Home
by S. Jackson
Summary: Viera suddenly finds herself to be in the world of Jesus Christ and she has no idea how she got there or why she's there, but as she goes through her journey with Jesus, she'll experience things she's never even dreamed of. Goes through most of the Book of John, but has elements of the entire Bible. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF DISCLAIMER THIS FANFICTION NEEDS TO HAVE BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST CHRISTIAN WRITING OF ANY KIND AND I BELIEVE THE BIBLE TO BE EVERYONE'S, SO I'LL LET YOU COME UP WITH A DISCLAIMER. **

**ALL CHARACTERS HAVE THEIR OWN PERSONALITY ACCORDING TO HOW ****I SEE THEM**** AND WHAT HAS INSPIRED ME. HARDLY ANY OF THIS REALLY GOES FROM THE BIBLE ITSELF, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT THIS IS THE GOSPEL OF JOHN, BUT THROUGH MY CHARACTER'S EYES.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I jolted up with a loud gasp and tried to recover my breath as I could barely see what was around me. Everything seemed blurred, like I'd been asleep for a really long time and I was just getting used to what the world looked like again.  
I squinted as I saw the sun peak through the shutters on the window and stumbled out of bed to open the window.  
As I opened the window, I was unprepared when the light ended up being extremely blinding and I fell back on to the floor, quickly shielding my eyes.

I clumsily stood as I held my hand over my eyes searching for a way out of where I was.  
Suddenly I heard a door open, hasty footsteps move towards me, and a warm embrace.

"Child, are you all right? My deepest apologies for not being here when you awoke."

I was surprised to hear a woman with a soft accent speaking to me. Her voice was hard, yet soft. Her hold on me was tight, yet tender and I involuntarily relaxed.

"Here, let me get you back to the bed."

She struggled to set me back down on to the bed, but once she did I felt her presence move to another part of the room.

"Please, tell me where I am."

"You are in Galilee."

_Galilee? _ I blinked the thought away momentarily as I tried to take my hand from my eyes, but the woman swiftly pulled my hand down and put a wrapping around my eyes.

"Please child, you cannot open your eyes." She spoke gently.

Suddenly fear consumed me as I searched to grasp her hands firmly in mine.

"How am I in Galilee? Why can't I see? What's happened? What'd I do?" I spat quickly.

Abruptly the atmosphere in the room changed from being full of tension to an area of pure calm.

"I am so glad you are awake." I heard a man say.

His voice was nothing like anything anyone could replicate. It was a balance of authority and gentleness, power and selflessness. It was a voice that would make any person fall to their knees in pure adoration, and I knew instantly who it was.

"Oh my God. Jesus is that you?" I blurted, but my hand rushed to my mouth out of respect.

I heard Him chuckle and it made my stomach turn in to knots it was so beautiful. "Hello Viera."

I coughed out a soft gasp as I clawed at the wrapping around my eyes so I could look at Him that I could really believe what I was hearing.

Instantly He was at my feet, grasping my hands with such tenderness it made me want to cry out in shock.

"Those who believe in Me do not have to see My face to believe. "

He gently let the blindfold fall and I was struggling to keep my eyes closed. I felt His chaliced fingers under my chin and I could literally _feel_ His smile.

"I do believe in You though, Lord." I said as I started to open my eyes. He immediately put his hand over my eyes.

"But you do not trust Me." He stated. I felt my stomach drop in shame, but He put His finger on my forehead. "You do here," He then put His hand on my heart, "But not here."  
"You know of Me and My works, but you do not truly _know_ of Me."

I let my head fall as those words sunk through me like a wall of bricks. He was right, He was always right.

He lifted my chin gently as He continued, "But you will learn, that's why you are here. To fully understand."

I must have had a shocked and confused look on my face because He spoke to the woman in the room. "Woman, leave us."  
The words He spoke were not of disrespect, but of request because Jesus would not even dare be rude towards His mother.  
Holy cow, _Mary_ came to me in my time of need. That was a little bit too much to deal with at this moment so I pushed it in the back of my mind.

Jesus spoke again in a hushed tone. "You are from a time where I have already ascended in to Heaven, to be with My Father. I have brought you here so you may understand all that I have for you, and you may finally _see._"

He then put His hand down and framed my face in His hands. "Open your eyes." He spoke in a whisper.  
I gently opened my eyes and saw the face of Jesus Christ.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't even begin to describe what His face looked like, other than it was the most beautiful thing ever imagined. Looking in to His beautiful eyes made me feel like life was being breathed in to me in a wave that I hadn't expected and I began to cry.

He smiled as His grip on my cheeks grew tighter. "You will understand Viera. More than you ever have before and I am so excited that you are here with Me!"

I laughed and nodded in reply as He gently kissed my forehead and stood holding His hand out to me.  
I took it gently and He wrapped His arm around my waist as we walked out of the home.

I looked up at Him and asked bluntly, "Am I dreaming?"  
He kept His eyes straight and answered simply, "That is for you to decide."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO TO EVERYONE! SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE, BUT LIFE HAS BEEN AN ABSOLUTE DISASTER. SCHOOL, FAMILY, AND PERSONAL PROBLEMS HAVE ARISEN AND I HAD NO INSPIRATION FOR THIS FANFIC. I WILL WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE STAYED WITH IT. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**WARNING: ELEMENTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT (out of 10, maybe like a 3, because this chapter deals with temptation)**

**CHAPTER 2: **

As Jesus and I walked through the village of Galilee, I felt very uneasy and I gently began to wrap my arm tighter around His waist.

He looked down at me and smiled warmly. "What are you afraid of, child?"

I tilted my head to the side and spoke in a hushed tone. "Can these people see me?"

He chuckled, I got chills. "Of course they can! You are a human being who has been brought in to this world by God and therefore you can be seen, you are not invisible."

"Great, that doesn't help. They're staring at me like I'm an alien!" I rasped frustrated as I looked down to see I was in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with bedazzled TOMS. He only chuckled once more.

"My dear Viera, there will be many times where you will be looked at like an outsider, someone different. You must learn not to be troubled with what others believe of you."

This time I looked in His eyes as we neared the top of a hill that overlooked the village. "How, when it's so hard?"

He smiled again and I could honestly swear that this man had a permanent smile etched on His face. He touched my heart again. "You must believe in here that as long as you are walking in the light I have given you and doing all that I ask of you, then there is nothing anyone can say or do that will cause you stress or anxiety."

I looked away from Him as I allowed His words to sink in. "That's hard too."

He cupped my cheek, but didn't turn my head, and kissed my left temple. "Ah Viera, I know it is difficult for you, but as you learn from Me, your teacher, everything will become understandable. Just have patience."

I closed my eyes in frustration as patience too wasn't much of a strong suit for me. He then turned my head, placed His hands on my shoulders, and knelt down so I looked into His eyes. "Not everything you seek will come immediately, my child. That is your one flaw. You expect to be instantly gratified by the world, when the Father and I work in Our own time, for your best interest."

"I do not mean to say this so that you may feel guilt; I say this so you may learn. Everything I do is because I wish for you to have the world at your fingertips. I want everything wonderful for you because you are my prized possession and as long as you believe in Me, and put your trust in Me, I will never lead you astray."

I smiled looking into His eyes. "I think I understand now, but not just fully yet to be honest."

"Just expect things from Me instead, child. You will be much happier with that." He kissed my head and took my hand turning me around to see the sun set on Galilee.

"Come. I must introduce you to my followers." Jesus spoke with a giddy essence to His voice that made my heart skip a beat. His zest for life was very contagious.

The walk back to Galilee had taken a lot longer than I had expected, and the sun had completely set, leaving us in the dark.

As we crossed through the town square, there was this dark corridor that gave me an odd feeling. By this time, I had found myself at the back of the group of Disciples and began to take my time through the corridor.

I felt as if I were losing myself in this place, like I was falling and experiencing some peaceful essence. I blinked and realized that the group had left me and my stomach dropped. If I lost Jesus or any of the followers, I knew I'd be in deep trouble. I had no idea how to maneuver in this world, so I felt instantly anxious and troubled.

"Are you looking for someone?" I heard a man ask me and I turned to see someone in full black standing at a doorway.

I swallowed nervously. "Yes, I am looking for Jesus the Nazarene, have you seen Him?"

The man scratched under his goatee. "Afraid not child, I'm sorry."

I nodded my head and began to walk away, but he called after me. "But if you go through this door, there's a shortcut to the village. I'm sure He went that way."

I turned back and looked at the man. He just stood there and stared at me with a small smirk. I knew deep down that he was "sketchy" and that I shouldn't trust him, but there was something that was pulling me to him. Something urging me to trust him and go with him through that door.

"Okay." Was all I could squeak as I walked to him and took his hand. He gripped on to my hand and led me through the room.

Instantly the atmosphere changed in to something I knew I wasn't comfortable with.

I closed my eyes tightly and swore to myself. I really am ridiculously dumb.

"Oh, open your eyes child, you're safe."

I opened my eyes slowly and he was standing in front of me and I was taken aback by how attractive he really was. He was in modern clothes like I was, a full black suit, and had his hair tied back in to a small pony tail.

"I really think I should go. I think I'll be able to find Jesus myself."

I turned to get to the door, but it had disappeared. "You've already tried that before, Viera. Obviously it hasn't worked."

I slowly spun around to see him smiling. "What, you didn't think Jesus was the only one to know about the human race?"

My eyes gently widened as I realized who was standing in front of me. "Lucifer."

He bowed slightly. "The one and only."

_Okay, I REALLY need to get out of here now._

"Don't be afraid, little Viera! I wouldn't hurt you!" He was suddenly next to me and had his arm around my shoulder and led me further in to the darkness of what I suspected was a room.

"I just want to show you what you're missing. What you really desire that I can give you."

I squinted in confusion and turned my head to him, but when I did, I saw that the room had turned to a pure red and there were people all around us, naked and in different sexual positions and acts.

I put my hand to my mouth to conceal a loud gasp.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to expose that." With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer made the people disappear and we were in a room all our own.

He turned to face me and sarcastically gasped. "Dear! Your face is completely pale! Here, sit in this chair and I will get you some water."

Lucifer sat me down and I felt myself become completely numb.

He handed me the water in a wine glass and I took it and slowly began to sip.

"I do truly apologize for exposing that part of my room to you Viera. It was not what I intended." He whispered as he stood behind my chair.

"However, there are some things I intend to help you with."

Before I could react, his face was buried deep in my neck and I was so nervous that I dropped the glass and it shattered at my feet.

I felt his chuckle vibrate against my neck and he began to kiss my neck. "Temptation is a wonderful thing, Viera. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

My inner self was screaming at me to run and find Jesus, wherever He may be, but I physically could not escape and my judgment was slowly starting to slip away.

"Jesus doesn't want you to experience what I have for you. He thinks I'm evil." He whispered as he went behind me and stroked his arms up and down my arms.

"I'm the farthest thing from evil, darling. I want to help you experience everything God has given this world. I want to help you experience desire, love, power, passion…lust." With the last word I felt all judgment leave me and disappear and all I wanted was Lucifer and his touch.

He knew I had become his as he smiled and instead of stroking his hands down my arms, they went up and down my chest, stopping at my breasts every once and a while.

As I let out pleasurable moans, my inner self was screaming louder and louder for this to stop, but I physically couldn't do anything.

All of a sudden, he was standing over me and took my face in his hands and kissed me wildly and passionately.

My head was swirling with absolute uncertainty as I tried to concentrate on my inner screaming and not on his touch, but it was becoming harder and harder to fight.

Abruptly, I felt his cold fingers move my shirt to the side to expose my shoulder. I groaned and squirmed under his touch. "No…" I whispered.

Immediately the room had turned cold and dark and there was a flash of brilliant light. Jesus stood in the darkness with us and I instantly fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around me to hide myself and my shame.

"Away with you Satan!" Jesus said firmly and precisely. With a wave of his hand, Satan had disappeared in to a black smoke.

I was a shaking, emotional mess as Jesus knelt in front of me and wrapped His arms around me. "You are safe, my child."

"Oh Jesus!" I screamed as He held me. I grabbed his clothes, holding for dear life. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I-" my emotions cut me off as I began to cry hysterically against Him.

"Hush now, child. Hush." He wrapped His arms tighter around me and scooped me up in to His arms. I wrapped my arms around His neck tightly bringing Him as close to me as I possibly could.

Hurriedly we were out of the darkness of the chamber and in the darkness of the night, with the stars above us.

"Temptation is a part of life Viera. It is sin and sin is in the world. In Me, you do not have to suffer with it. Be with Me, and I will never let sin overtake you, ever."

I nodded against His chest and sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

Jesus moved His head so He could look in my eyes slightly. "Never apologize. I am here; everything is going to be all right."

He put his lips against my head and a fresh wave of tears fell against my cheeks.


End file.
